


The Ladyboy Cabaret

by adobochubs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #plsprayforviktorsdick2017, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Except for JJ, Honeymoon, I suck at this tagging thing the way I suck at writing sex, I'm sorry I forgot him, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Phichit is a trust fund baby, They all went to Thailand, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochubs/pseuds/adobochubs
Summary: Viktor thought it would be polite to acknowledge the flirty wink a performer gave his way. It turned out to be a fatal mistake and now Yuuri will make him pay.





	The Ladyboy Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> I have been getting quite emotional over the second chapter of the other fic I'm writing so I wrote this one as a breather. Enjoy!

 

Phichit Chulanont is the Paris Hilton of Phuket, Thailand.

That's right. Phichit Chulanont - Yuuri's best friend, social media prince and father to three hamsters - is the sole heir and son to the owner of the biggest hotel chain in the island of Phuket.

The boy is a trust-fund baby and _he is loaded_.

And now, said trust-fund baby is taking Viktor and his fiance to Thailand, along with their circle of skater friends for an all-expense paid vacation sponsored by his rich father.

They're quite a crowd and it feels like a school fieldtrip with the younger skaters around but  Yuuri wants to go to Thailand with his best friend and Viktor simply wants to be wherever his fiance is.

"Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing.”

The pilot's deep voice reverberated through the speakers inside the quiet plane and Viktor quickly checked if the announcement woke the sleeping beauty beside him. As expected, Yuuri wasn't one bit bothered by the loud sound and is still asleep by the plane's window.

Viktor squeezed his fiance's hand before lifting it to his lips for a kiss. The World Figure Skating Championships has ended just two days ago and him and Yuuri stayed in Helsinki to tie loose ends before their flight to Thailand with the rest of the group. They finally left yesterday, at three in the afternoon, and they are bound to arrive today at around six in the morning in Phuket International Airport. Considering the time difference plus the daylight savings time in Helsinki, their total air travel is almost 12 hours.

It was a long flight, tiring and uneventful, but Viktor is fine with it because he has Yuuri beside him for all of it.

Phichit got them really good first class seats. Premium and comfortable. Plus the food was great. The flight attendants are very nice and accommodating as well. A very kind attendant even gave Viktor extra blankets when she saw Viktor putting his own over Yuuri's sleeping form, and now, both him and Yuuri are comfortably wrapped in thick fluffy blankets.

Yuuri especially. As expected of someone who likes hogging all the blankets for himself. He looks like a blue burrito beside Viktor. His head barely visible under the rolls of fabric he's burrowed himself into.

As always, Yuuri has a very beautiful sleeping face. Cheeks flushed pink, skin white as snow, eyelids smooth and lashes long. He at times smiles in his sleep or like today, he pouts. His lips are pushed forward cutely like a little rosebud and it's still glistening from the kiss Viktor couldn't stop himself from stealing just a few minutes ago.

The sleeping beauty has snatched the gold from him at Worlds with a difference of less than a point, pushing Viktor into second place at his comeback in competitive figure skating after a year off.

If Viktor were his old self, he would have been quite irritated with what happened but now that he is a better man, all he feels about it is pride. He is Yuuri's competitor but he is also Yuuri's coach. He might have lost the gold medal but it was Yuuri who bagged it in turn.

And Viktor is just so damn proud of him.

 _"You said you wouldn't kiss it if it isn't gold,"_ Yuuri had whispered into his ear that night after the banquet.

Viktor could still remember how low Yuuri's voice had been, how hot his lover's breath had felt against his skin. He could still feel Yuuri's pleasant weight on his thighs as the Japanese man straddled him on their hotel bed. It lingers with him like a phantom in the night and makes him want the man beside him all the more.

Yuuri rode him fast and hard that evening with his gold medal hanging around his neck. Gasping and moaning Viktor's name as he rolls his hips sinfully.

That was one of the best nights of Viktor's life and that is saying something since Viktor has many good ones to choose from. Especially since he and Yuuri started sleeping together.

And now that the season is officially over, Viktor could finally take his time exploring the many ways he could pleasure his lover. Phichit must make sure the beds in his dad's hotel are sturdy because him and Yuuri will surely, with a hundred percent guarantee, rock every single -

"Hey! Hands off my armrest!"

But of course.

He must first endure a flight with hormonal and angsty teenagers.

"But isn't it mine?" a soft voice responded in almost a whimper.

Viktor could only sigh again, this time out of exasperation. He feels like a deflating balloon.

He shouldn't have agreed to be sat close to the other skaters. He should have just paid for his and Yuuri's so he could pick a seat of their own. Somewhere much farther from the rest so they could cuddle in peace.

"It's. Mine," Yuri snapped back at the Chinese skater whose name is way too complicated for Viktor to pronounce.

The two are seated in front of him and Yuuri, and they seem to be fighting over the middle armrest which to Viktor's opinion rightfully belongs to the Chinese skater. Yuri is just too proud and selfish to even consider it. He should be already too comfortable in his seat by the window.

"Why must I endure this?" Viktor could hear Yuri muttering under his breath.

"I'm so sorry," the Chinese skater responded sounding genuinely apologetic.

Viktor didn't know what happened. As far as he could remember, Otabek was the one sitting beside Yuri when their plane left Finland. For some reason, the younger skaters must have switched seats while he and Yuuri were sleeping and now Otabek is sitting beside Leo.

The two are discussing something under their breaths, sharing a pair of ear buds between them as they listen to something in what Viktor could only assume to be Leo's iPod. The rest are quiet like Emil and Mickey who are snuggling close together just like him and Yuuri. Beside them is Mickey's sister, Sara, who is also sleeping, her head leaning rather uncomfortably on the shoulder of the bored Korean skater Phichit begged to come with them. Mila is reading the plane magazine beside Georgi who is gazing whimsically out the window with his arms crossed in front of him.

Viktor couldn't see Chris but he could hear his friend's low husky laughter a few seats ahead of him, accompanied by the sound of a camera shutter clicking continuously. His best friend must be spending the last minutes of the flight taking selfies with Phichit.

Viktor couldn't believe this. All of them in one plane on their way to one place to stay in one hotel during off-season. No competition to win. No medal to gain. Nothing. Absolutely nothing to get but just pure, unadulterated fun.

Perhaps the other skaters have tried and done this before. Going on trips together to just relax and be together. But this is something new for Viktor. And he could only guess, but it must be for Yuuri too.

It's another first that they could enjoy together.

Viktor returned his gaze back at his fiance. Yuuri is stirring, his hand in one of Viktor's squeezing and the other one is moving around under the blanket.

Viktor caught Yuuri's other hand with his free hand and he was immediately struck with concern when he felt how cold it is.

He has been holding Yuuri's right hand the entire flight. He didn't realize the other one was left abandoned and exposed in the cold the whole time.

He pulled Yuuri closer, kissing the top of his head as an unspoken apology, and Yuuri squeezed his hand in return as a gesture of understanding. His fiance is finally awake. Still groggy and flitting at the edges of consciousness, but awake all the same.

Viktor watched fascinated as Yuuri's plump red lips parted into a soft soundless yawn. His eyes fluttering open beautifully as his long black lashes fan over his rosy cheeks.

_So pretty..._

He reached out to brush a stray hair out of Yuuri's eyes and tucked it behind his ear.

His fiance is always too cute in the early morning.

"Good morning..." Yuuri whispered softly, smiling and blinking up at him. So oblivious of the way he is filling Viktor's stomach with butterflies.

"Good morning," Viktor whispered back. Yuuri was still blinking and it dawned on Viktor that Yuuri must be having a hard time without his glasses.

"Are we there yet?" Yuuri asked rubbing at his eyes.

"Almost," he reluctantly let go of Yuuri's hand, the one with the gold ring that matches the one on his own right hand, to reach out for Yuuri's glasses and perch it back gently on his fiance's nose.

Yuuri pouted at the feeling of his hand being abandoned and he startled a bit when he felt the cold metal of his glasses touching his skin.

Viktor waited as Yuuri blinked. Once. Twice. Until his lover's sight clears and he looks up at Viktor to give him a sweet smile. Viktor smiled back, smitten beyond repair, and Yuuri leaned back against him comfortably, their hands finding one another once again.

Yuuri is especially affectionate and sweet when he's sleepy like this. Often reaching out for Viktor just to be held and warmed. And Viktor... He just happily grabs the chance to touch and hold the Japanese man when it presents itself for it's not something that Yuuri, being naturally shy and private with his emotions, does not always allow.

They stayed like that, leaning on each other with their hands tightly laced together on Viktor's lap, as they take in each other's scent and warmth. The sun has already risen and it's gentle morning glow reflects on the horizon so beautifully. Viktor took a mental photo of Yuuri gazing at it, too preoccupied with Yuuri's soft expression to bother pulling out his phone.

It's quiet moments like this that Viktor holds so dearly and he is the luckiest man on earth for being here with Yuuri.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching Phuket International Airport..." the pilot announced, the seatbelt signs flashing green above them. Viktor held his still groggy fiance tighter as their plane proceeded to make it's final descent.

Together they watched the clouds clear and part as their plane make its way through and slowly, finally, the beautiful island of Phuket unraveled before them.

"We're here," Yuuri murmurs beside him and Viktor could hear the smile in Yuuri's voice as the two of them stare at the bright green island and sparkling blue sea below them.

Phichit clears his throat audibly, waving both of his hands high above him as he loudly exclaims at the top of his lungs,

"Welcome to Thailand everyone!"

-

Welcome to Thailand indeed.

The country is so beautiful Viktor wondered why he never once thought of coming before. It is a beautiful country with equally beautiful people and a very interesting and colorful culture. From the airport to the hotel, everyone they met was smiling at them. It wasn't the kind of smile they get from fans. It was genuine and warm and welcoming. It could almost rival Mama Hiroko's smile.

They arrived at exactly six in the morning in Phuket International Airport where a lovely young woman dressed in beautiful traditional Thai robes welcomed them in behalf of Phichit's father. She ushered them to a sleek black shuttle which they rode for an hour to the five-star resort the Chulanont family owns in Karon Beach, a breathtaking paradise where they will stay for the next five days.

Phichit's father welcomed them when they reached the hotel and the old Thai hotelier is probably the kindest man Viktor has ever met. Not taking into account Papa Toshiya, of course, because Papa Toshiya is on another level.

They had a lavish gourmet breakfast buffet on a balcony that faces the sea and the food was absolutely delicious. There were plenty of options to choose from for both vegetarian and meat-lovers and since it's now officially off-season, Viktor and his fellow skaters indulged themselves with the food freely. Viktor especially gorged on fruits and he may have eaten too much mangoes but they are just so fresh and sweet he couldn't stop eating them.

His stomach felt so full after breakfast he could barely move a muscle and his heart too felt full when he saw his beloved fiance still eating.

Yuuri told him once before that he likes Thai food but Viktor didn't know how much until today. His sweet Katsudon was eating so happily and the sight was enough to make Viktor just as happy.

The view from the balcony was also fulfilling. The sea was calm, clear and sparkling beneath a newly risen sun. And the wind is gentle, pleasantly cold and salty in the early morning. Viktor felt so oddly satisfied sitting on a plush chair with a cup of hot tea in his hands, as soft sunlight blankets his face and soft breeze kiss his skin.

All of them are having a really good morning so far and what made it so much better is that it cost them nothing.

"Thank you everyone for taking good care of my son. Phichit has told me so many good stories about all of you and I want to thank you all for welcoming him so well into the figure skating community. Especially you, Yuuri. My son and I am most grateful to you," Phichit's father had told them all during breakfast. Viktor felt a rush of pride for his Yuuri and an immense amount of gratitude towards Phichit and his father for saying great things about his beloved.

The fifty-something man is very proud of his son and his achievements that they could feel it radiating off of him. Phichit is a very lucky son for having such a supportive and loving father and his father is equally lucky to have such a hardworking and talented son like him.

After breakfast, they were all ushered to their rooms where all their luggage have already been placed and Viktor's day was made so much better when Phichit told them he and Yuuri would have a room of their own.

"I told dad you guys need some privacy," Phichit had whispered for their ears only when he handed over the key card to Yuuri.

Yuuri was red on his cheeks to the tips of his ears while Viktor had to fight the urge to smile in so much appreciation.

He could care less about the others sleeping arrangement. His and Yuuri's sleeping arrangement is perfect and they are going to do so much more than just sleeping on this amazing Thai holiday.

-

Viktor and Yuuri won't be doing anything aside from sleeping. With the way things are going, Viktor doubts they would even be able to sleep.

It's barely lunchtime. The time on Yuuri's phone says it's only 10:45 yet Viktor is already driven out of his mind.

When they walked into their room, both he and Yuuri gasped audibly at the sight that met them. It wasn't a room. They were given a suite.

A luxurious suite complete with their very own balcony with a view of the Andaman sea, a large jacuzzi, a mini bar, and Viktor's favorite - a bathroom with glass walls visible from across a king-sized bed.

It was the dream suite of any couple traveling under the tropics for their honeymoon and Viktor planned to do exactly that. Make it a tropical honeymoon for him and the love of his life.

But it proved to be a very difficult mission to accomplish.

Only three hours into their room and Viktor has already lost count on the number of times they were interrupted before they could even begin.

After Phichit left them to tend to the others, Viktor immediately grabbed the opportunity and teased Yuuri about his bright red ears. He nipped at his beloved's soft flesh as he gently guided him towards the big fluffy white bed. They landed on it like a dream, the bed giving a nice bounce beneath their combined weight, as they smile against each other's lips.

Viktor was so sure they would be able to do a quick round before going down to do some actual touristy activities when suddenly, their door was flung open and one certain Yuri Plisetsky barged into their room accusing them of ruining his life.

Yuuri had instantly pushed him off rather harshly and Viktor landed on the ground on his backside, too surprised to even try to break the fall.

Whatever Yuri was planning on saying was left hanging in the air as the blonde skater stood frozen in their doorway, eyes wide and mouth open, looking so very scandalized Viktor wondered for a second if him or Yuuri was naked.

But no, both of them are still fully clothed and they look absolutely decent. Except for the obvious bulge in Viktor's pants but it's black so his erection should not be that obvious.

But Yuri stood there as if he just caught Yuuri and Viktor mid-sex.

They later discovered that the door does not automatically lock itself and they would have to swipe the key card again to lock it. Viktor inadvertently took a mental note to write a suggestion to the hotel management before they leave.

After Yuri walked out of their room traumatized beyond repair, for what Viktor didn't bother to ask in his frustration, Viktor made sure to lock the door before joining Yuuri on the bed again.

His fiance had tears in his beautiful brown eyes as he apologized to Viktor relentlessly for pushing him off. Viktor wiped it all away with his thumbs, his frustration vanishing into thin air as Yuuri wrapped his arms around him. They found each other's lips once again and Viktor got his arousal back on full force when Yuuri moaned beneath him.

Viktor took off his shirt quickly when he felt Yuuri's fingers tracing his abs but alas alas, Yuuri's phone on the bedside drawer had to ring before Viktor could even rip off Yuuri's white button-down shirt.

"Mom!" Yuuri had gasped, quickly breaking their kiss to reach out for his phone when he recognized his special ringtone for his mother's calls.

Viktor loves his Mama Hiroko too much to even get a tad bit annoyed at the timing so he let Yuuri go and take the call.

Yuuri's mother just called to check on them and ask if they have safely made it to Thailand because Yuuri forgot his promise that he would call her once their plane landed.

When the call ended, Yuuri looked like he would cry again because of his mistake but Viktor was too in love with his fiance to even get mad about it. He simply reassured Yuuri that it's okay before proceeding to plant kisses at the milky skin of Yuuri's neck.

They easily gained back the mood, as they always do, and Viktor by this time wanted to make sure they won't be bothered again so he took away Yuuri's phone slowly, dropped it on the carpeted floor gently and kicked it under the bed. All the while he diverted Yuuri's attention by licking and biting at his sensitive neck and collarbone.

By the time he has successfully hidden Yuuri's phone, the younger man's skin is already a field of cute little blooms and Yuuri is panting like he had just run a marathon. His fiance was blushing furiously, his pupils blown wide, and the sight was enough to make Viktor's cock harden in his pants again before Yuuri could even touch it through the fabric.

"Viktor...," Yuuri had called out to him like a siren, sprawled on the white fluffy sheets as he unbuttoned his dress shirt languidly for Viktor.

Viktor was already so helplessly hard and after being interrupted twice he knew he wouldn't last long.

But just as a hungry growl escapes from deep within his throat, a loud Russian nursery rhyme erupted from his pants pocket and easily took over the sexy sound he wanted to make for Yuuri.

"What in the world!" Viktor angrily shouted before flinging himself off Yuuri to pull out his phone and answer Yuri.

He has always kept an emergency ringtone for the barely legal skater ever since he started traveling with Viktor for competitions.

"Yura -" Viktor almost growled at the phone when the call connected but Yuuri gave him a disapproving look at his tone so Viktor immediately held his anger in.

"Yura," he tried again, much calmer this time. Yuuri sat up too and rubbed at Viktor's shoulders in soothing circles to help him keep himself together.

After a few long seconds of silence, someone finally spoke but it wasn't the snappy voice that Viktor knew so well.

It was the gentle voice of another young skater. The Chinese one with the name Viktor can't pronounce. And the kind kid was crying.

"Gong... Gong-hoang?" Viktor stuttered through the phone. He tried to keep his voice as small and silent as possible so as to avoid Yuuri from hearing his surely wrong guess of the Chinese skater's name. "Ji... Ji Ji Gong?"

But Yuuri has always been the one blessed with sharp senses between the two of them and the raven-haired beauty's eyes immediately widened in recognition when he realized who Viktor was talking to.

"Guang-Hong?" Yuuri whispered softly.

"Guang-Hong?" Viktor parroted dumbly after his fiance. "What happened?" he quickly added.

He was met with sniffles and silent sobs which just confused him further because he's sure it was Yuri's number.

"Yuri Plisetsky...," Guang-Hong started in between sobs. "He locked me out of our room."

_Oh._

_Ohhh boy..._

That's when it clicked. Yuri was angry because he was roomed with Guang-Hong Ji.

"What happened to Guang-Hong?" Yuuri whispered concernedly.

Viktor covered the phone to answer his worried fiance, "Yuri locked him out in the hallway."

"Oh no...," Yuuri immediately reached out for the phone and spoke to Guang-Hong.

"Guang-Hong? Where are you?"

Whatever Guang-Hong said, Viktor didn't bother ask. For his dick has gone totally soft again and it would surely fall off if it gets hard one more time only to be blocked.

By this time he would surely go bald in so much sexual frustration they might as well just give up and wait until the evening to have sex.

Yuuri had run out of the room immediately after ending the call with Guang-Hong and they discovered the Chinese skater sitting just outside their room. The poor kid was in a puddle of his own tears, hugging his legs close to his chest as he clutched at Yuri's phone for dear life.

It turned out that the two skaters had a nasty fist fight after Yuri walked out of Yuuri and Viktor's room. Yuri was already upset upon discovering he wasn't roomed with Otabek and the Russian teenager got even more painfully upset after walking in on Yuuri and Viktor making out on a bed. It culminated into one big bubble of anger and Guang-Hong became the unfortunate target when it finally burst.

Yuri had shouted at him to leave the room and Guang-Hong, a soft-spoken kid who looks like he couldn't hurt a fly, finally got fed up with Yuri's bad attitude and retaliated against the Russian.

One thing led to another until Guang-Hong was found by Yuuri and Viktor in the hallway. The only thing the boy was able to salvage before he was kicked out unjustly was the phone charging near the door and he had cried when he realized it wasn't even his own phone.

Thankfully, Yuri had Viktor's number as an emergency contact and Guang-Hong was able to call it without having to unlock the phone.

"I think we should just separate them," Yuuri suggested as he consoled a still upset Guang-Hong. The Chinese skater doesn't even want to look at Yuri and he kept his face hidden on Yuuri's chest, as the much older skaters settle the problem.

"That's a good idea," Viktor deadpanned, and he knew he looked embarrassingly bitter as he stared at the still sobbing kid hugging his fiance's middle, but he just felt incredibly bitter.

"Guang-Hong? It's okay now, we're switching you with Otabek," Yuuri gently told the young skater but all he got was a nod of assent.

"Why Otabek? Aren't other skaters available?" Yuri spat back at Yuuri in a sloppy attempt at faking his irritation. He failed miserably at hiding his happiness at what Yuuri just said and Viktor didn't miss the light blush on his cheeks.

"Why? Would you like to room with Seung-Gil?" Phichit snapped back at the angsty blonde kid.

Yuri only shot the Thai skater an incredulous look but to their surprise, he didn't scream or cuss. He simply shrugged his shoulders and stomped back to his room.

"Whatever. Otabek is fine," the Russian skater murmured before banging the door close.

Viktor was sure he wasn't imagining that blush that has crept up to Yuri's nose.

With a sigh, Yuuri nodded at Viktor and Phichit and they got the plan into action. They got Otabek to move to Yuri's room and Leo was more than happy to have Guang - Hong in his.

"Who even thought it's a good idea to room them together?" Chris asked later on, after all the commotion out in the hallway was cleared.

It's a good thing their rooms are all in just one floor and they are staying in rooms practically just right beside one another. The move was easy and quick and in no time, the kids are settled once again.

"I don't know. Maybe the staff put them together because they're the youngest," Phichit explained sounding apologetic.

And Viktor thought he should be. They all should be apologetic and they should apologize to his dick. He really wanted to have morning sex with Yuuri in a tropical country but people just kept on disturbing them.

He wondered if he could even get it up again today for Yuuri after disappointing it for so many times. His cock must be so upset with him it won't even let him pee.

Viktor could only sigh forlornly as his daydream of Yuuri riding him with the coconut leaves outside their room window dancing with the sea breeze behind him dissolves and mixes with his sadness.

He was cockblocked so hard he wanted to cry.

Finally, Yuuri came out of the room Leo and Guang-Hong will now share and Viktor's fiance has never looked so relieved. His lover's face immediately lit up when he saw Viktor standing out in the hallway and with a small wave towards Chris and Phichit, he quickly walked to Viktor to be held.

"Are they okay now?" he asked his beautiful fiance, his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri's smaller frame as Yuuri nuzzled on his bare chest.

Yuuri hummed against him in response and Viktor felt a rush of warmth travel from where Yuuri's breath touched his skin to the sad organ hanging between his legs.

Maybe he overreacted and it could go up again for Yuuri. It's Yuuri after all. Everything is possible if it's Yuuri.

Yuuri backed his head a little to look up at him and Viktor almost melted at how pretty Yuuri's eyes looked.

"Please talk to Yurio. Guang-Hong is a good friend and I don't like what he did to Guang-Hong," Yuuri murmured.

Viktor is so in love with him he couldn't deny Yuuri anything. Even if it meant going into the lion's den.

And so, he nodded and slowly made his way into Yuri's room. A speech ready in his mind to knock some sense and maturity into the young man's thick skull.

He had caused Viktor so much pain today by disrupting his special moment with his fiance not once, but twice.

He would tell him off so good Yuri would beg to be adopted.

But when he got inside, Viktor discovered what a fatal mistake he has just made for love.

As it turned out, all of the rooms on their floor were suites. As expected. It's on the same floor for a reason. But he had thought Phichit's dad gave them a special one because he and Yuuri are lovers. But no, Yuri and Otabek's room is the exact replica of his and Yuuri's.

It's complete with a balcony with the view of the Andaman Sea, a large jacuzzi, a mini bar and now a nightmare material - a bathroom with glass walls visible from across a king-sized bed.

Viktor had imagined the one in their room with Yuuri's beautiful body inside it, covered in soap suds and glistening with saltwater. He had imagined himself on the bed, lying comfortably on his back as he watched Yuuri touching himself and Viktor imagined touching his own cock, squeezing it, pulling at it, as Yuuri comes undone inside the glass box, moaning in ecstasy as their eyes met in the middle of the room.

Viktor didn't expect Yuri and Otabek to get down to it and do exactly all that without locking their door.

"It doesn't lock itself, sorry," Phichit said after Viktor ran out of the room looking like a shell-shocked soldier from WW2. Yuuri looked equally horrified and Chris simply laughed it off.

They cannot hear what's happening inside the two teens' room but Viktor surely ruined their moment.

Viktor needs to see a therapist to go into his mind and pluck out the image of Otabek on the bed, naked and cock in hand, as Yuri's back arches against the glass bathroom with a finger inside himself.

How could they?

Yuri is what... sixteen? He's only sixteen! He's a minor for fuck's sakes! Viktor doesn't care if he himself had just cockblocked the two teens and deprived them of an impending orgasm but good God! Yuri is still a baby!

Yet on the calmer part of his brain, wow, he didn't expect Otabek to be so big down there. He should ask if he's using anything. Maybe he could get some too. Yuuri would love it. Viktor's Vitenka is not small. Heck, he's even bigger than the average Russian, but an extra inch would be sooo fine.

Yuuri would be arching his back into a perfect bow in just one thrust.

"Oooh, you guys are already getting down to it too?" Chris suddenly remarked after Viktor calmed down in Yuuri's arms.

Chris wiggled his brows teasingly. Viktor and Yuuri wondered for a moment what Chris was going at until the Swiss skater pointed a finger at Yuuri's exposed neck.

In their haste to help the kids, they have forgotten to make themselves presentable before leaving the confines of their suite. Yuuri's shirt buttons are halfway done, exposing an expanse of porcelain skin that looks like he has just been attacked by a swarm of bees.

Yuuri instantly blushed at the implication and Viktor had enough modesty to be embarrassed for himself and his fiance.

He himself is not so decent. He is topless and he has an angry red scratch on one of his shoulder blades.

Yuuri has a scratching habit during sex and it is really really hot.

"Hey, no judging guys. We are on a holiday in a tropical country. Nothing screams honeymoon more than this," Chris said with a shit-eating grin.

Viktor couldn't stop the almost hysterical laugh that bubbled out of his throat.

Yeah right. Honeymoon.

Honeymoon with their teenage kids rooming just right across from them, fist-fighting over who gets to room with who, stealing each other's phones, and hormones raging into sexual overdrive.

"You mean honeymoon with the kids," Viktor corrected his best friend.

Chris gasped, pressing a hand on his chest in a mock attempt at a scandalized tone, "You want to be my daddy?"

Viktor almost doubled over at Chris's innuendo. He hasn't even thought of it like that. Always trust Chris to have such a vulgar mouth.

Yuuri laughed nervously against Viktor and he immediately reassured his fiance by squeezing him tightly in his arms.

He shook his head, laughing, while pressing a kiss on Yuuri's temple, "No, Chris. But you can be their fabulous gay uncle."

"Aww, that's sweet," Chris said looking genuinely touched.

Viktor meant it. The man _is_ fabulous. He has on a red velvet robe, lined at the edges with gold and a pair of fluffy pink bedroom sleepers. If that isn't fabulous, Viktor doesn't know what is.

"Chris!" Phichit suddenly exclaimed, attention completely focused on his phone with a big grin on his face. "He's here!"

"Who?" Yuuri asked intrigued.

Viktor knows his best friend so well that he could see even the smallest of changes on his facial expressions. He could see the exact moment Chris's face lit up, his eyes widening for a little while and the corners of his lips twitching into a small smile, and Viktor knew exactly who's coming that could make Chris that happy.

Chris immediately held his excitement in and whispered in his signature slow sultry voice that's as smooth as molten chocolate, _"My daddy."_

Of course.

"Ok, I'm still too young for this," Phichit laughed with both of his hands raised in front of him as if he's surrendering after all the sexual innuendos. The Thai skater then walked off, waving at Yuuri and Viktor with a sly grin, before turning to Chris. "He's at the lobby Chris!"

"Thanks Peach," Chris waved back until the elevator doors close and carried Phichit away.

"Not only you two are going to make a honeymoon out of this trip, Viktor," Chris said in a low husky voice, a dangerous glint sparkling in his eyes as his lips spread into a challenging smile.

"It's a competition now, huh?" Viktor responded good-naturedly.

Chris chuckled, his voice booming in the quiet hallway of the floor they occupy at the hotel, "Well, I wasn't able to beat the both of you at Worlds."

"Might as well try it on a different playing field," he quickly adds in a deep voice while suggestively playing at the gold rope securing his robe. It loosens a bit, one shoulder dropping low and exposing Chris's hard bicep.

Yuuri's cheeks heated up. Even Viktor's fiance is not immune to Chris's charms and Viktor would kill a man before Yuuri throws himself at Chris. Even though he's absolutely sure Yuuri would never do that.

"Go away, Chris," he told his friend with a playful smile.

Chris laughed him off, patting him at the shoulder once before walking towards the elevators.

"See you later lovebirds."

-

"Chris is really going to break me someday," Yuuri mumbles once Chris was gone.

"No. No he won't," Viktor answered his fiance with a smile as he dragged him back into their suite.

No one will do the breaking in Viktor's territory called Yuuri Katsuki but Viktor. That vast land of porcelain skin and beautiful brown eyes is Viktor's and Viktor's alone.

And if there's a couple who's going to make love the most in this trip, that would be him and Yuuri.

They stepped back inside their suite, Yuuri locking the door with a couple of swipes of the key card, and made their way back on their big fluffy bed.

They laid there, their hands clutched together tightly, as they exchanged smiles and soft pecks.

Viktor doesn't care if they won't be able to squeeze in a quick morning session anymore. He's just contented to lay there on top of Yuuri, leaning his weight on his elbows and his body in its rightful place between Yuuri's spread legs. He's contented to just be there, living the moment with the man he loves as said man captures his lips into a sweet kiss and wraps him in a tight embrace. Viktor is absolutely and one hundred percent contented with Yuuri beneath him, the Japanese man's tongue making its way into his mouth as he lifts his legs to cage Viktor's lower half.

Viktor suddenly feels something hard pressing against his thighs.

On second thought...

No. Viktor is not contented and he wants that morning session _now_. Judging by the hardness evident within Yuuri's jeans, Yuuri wants it just as much as he does.

"Sorry you have to go through all that," Yuuri whispers when their lips parted for a quick breath.

Viktor finds himself falling for Yuuri all over again as he looks down at his lover's face. Yuuri looks so ravished already when they haven't done anything yet. Hair tussled, eyes blown in lust, and cheeks flushed. Yuuri feels so warm against him Viktor couldn't help but seek more of it.

"It's okay," he reassures Yuuri, pressing a soft kiss at the tip of his nose before going down to his neck to lick the skin there.

"We still have time before lunch," Yuuri whispers in between moans as Viktor nibbles at his pink ear down to his collarbones and his chest. Viktor quickly finishes all the remaining buttons of Yuuri's shirt so he could trail his lips from Yuuri's pert nipples to his bellybutton.

"Yeah, we do," Viktor whispers back. Yuuri raises himself a bit so Viktor could pull off his shirt completely but Viktor has other things in mind.

His fiance has always looked sexy in button down shirts but he looks so much sexier with nothing else but a button down shirt.

Viktor wants to see how even sexier Yuuri would be in it while Viktor's cock is deep inside him.

"Ah!" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise when Viktor suddenly mouthed at his cock through his pants before pulling it off harshly in one quick powerful tug. Yuuri's cock sprung free, bouncing slightly and curving up to his belly once the jeans was gone along with his boxers.

"Keep the shirt on," Viktor growled under his breath and Viktor could swear Yuuri shivered against him before melting on his back on the white sheets.

"Viktor...," Yuuri calls out breathlessly. Viktor is not a weak man but he is weak for that voice.

Just a call of his name and Yuuri has Viktor wrapped around his sexy slender fingers.

Viktor stands on his knees. He hurriedly unbuckles his belt but his hands are shaking in so much pent-up arousal that he can't even manage to pull out the hook from the belt's hole. Yuuri laughs at his desperate state but takes pity on him right away and the beautiful Japanese man lifts himself up, reaching out to help remove Viktor's belt.

He swats Viktor's useless hands away and slowly... teasingly... while licking his lips seductively... Yuuri unbuckles his belt for him. He yanked it off the loops of Viktor's pants in one quick tug and threw it across the room.

Viktor's balls almost exploded when Yuuri, his sweet, innocent, kind and quiet Yuuri, moved his pretty face close to his crotch and with an almost devilish look in his dark chocolate eyes, Yuuri caught the zipper of Viktor's pants in between his pearly whites.

Then slowly... with a playful, almost sinful smile on his face, Yuuri lowered his head and slowly dragged Viktor's zipper down with his teeth.

That was the sexiest thing Yuuri has ever done for him. He looked so alluring and just so incredibly tempting, sitting on the soft white sheets, his long milky legs bent demurely beneath him, wearing nothing but a white button-down shirt, with Viktor's zipper between his pearly white teeth.

He even playfully swayed his bare ass for Viktor and Viktor watched helplessly, mouth going dry, as Yuuri went up on all-fours. His shirt fell into the beautiful dip of his back, exposing the smooth and perfect globes of his ass for Viktor's eyes to feast on.

Yuuri transformed into a sex kitten before him. Viktor couldn't do anything but watch as Yuuri raises a hand to trace the outline of his cock before snaking his hand into Viktor's bikini briefs. Viktor bit back a moan as Yuuri started squeezing him inside his underwear. He is going to come before he could even get inside his fiance.

Yuuri bit his lip, cheeks flushed red, as he pulls out Viktor's cock from the confines of his black briefs. He then gave it a tug. Then another. And another. While looking at it like a piece of meat to devour raw.

Viktor must have been a saint in his previous life. He couldn't think of any other explanation why the heavens blessed him with such a sexy person for a lover.

Whatever he must have done to deserve Yuuri, if he had been burnt at the stake, if he had been skinned alive or forced into slavery in his previous lives, Viktor would happily live it a thousand times over if it meant being with Yuuri like this for the rest of his current life.

"I love you," Viktor whispered before he could even stop himself. His sudden confession catching Yuuri off guard, making him freeze before he could wrap his lips around Viktor's hard cock.

Yuuri quietly stared at him for one long second.

And then, Yuuri smiled.

That big, beautiful, innocent and loving smile he reserves only for Viktor.

"I love you too."

Yuuri's eyes are soft and warm as he looks up at Viktor. All the confidence and charisma breaking down and leaving behind the pure and untainted part of Yuuri that Viktor deems equally attractive.

It's still a wonder to Viktor how Yuuri could switch from Eros to Agape in a flick of a hand but he isn't complaining. He is a lucky man for being blessed with someone who can give him the best of both worlds.

_I love you too._

Viktor has heard it many times before from Yuuri's lips. But it still doesn't fail to fill him with butterflies everytime Yuuri says it.

Viktor decided then and there. That he and Yuuri are incapable of having mindless sex.

They have both gone off the deep end so long ago that they can no longer have something so rooted in nothing but only carnal pleasure.

Viktor slowly shimmies out of his pants, leaving him in only his black bikini briefs in front of Yuuri.

And Yuuri... Yuuri is a shining angel on their hotel bed. Beautiful in nothing but his open white button down shirt. Pretty where he sat on the white sheets with the coconut leaves swaying behind him from outside their wide glass window. The sun is high and the sky is so bright that it envelopes Yuuri in a heavenly glow. Making him even more attractive than he already is in Viktor's eyes.

Viktor will make love to him and no one will stop him.

Not even when Yuuri's phone started ringing beneath the bed. Not even when his own phone inside his discarded pants pinged nonstop with continuous messages. Not even when the hotel phone on the bedside table rang like crazy.

Viktor let all of their combined incessant noise fill the room as he slides his cock inside Yuuri's walls. They rang and vibrated without hesitation but Viktor couldn't hear them. All he could hear are Yuuri's moans of pleasure, his own grunts and growls, and the sound of their skin slapping together as Viktor thrusts into his lover.

He pulled Yuuri closer to him, spread his milky thighs farther apart and held him tightly. He drove into his fiance's wet cavern over and over until Yuuri's spine bows and his toes curl.

Yuuri's shirt fell off of his shoulders to pool at the bend of his arms, revealing smooth silky skin and Viktor mouthed at it, kissed it and marked it until Yuuri screamed.

"Viktor. Viktor. Vik... tor."

Yuuri whispered his name like a prayer and Viktor is helpless... so so helpless against him and himself. His cock is throbbing inside his beloved and Yuuri is squeezing him so deliciously that he could come any second.

Viktor lifted Yuuri's hips higher, almost sitting him on his lap as the rest of Yuuri's back remained sprawled on the bed. He raised his fiance's legs, spreading it farther apart by slinging each on his arms. He grabbed Yuuri's hips and held him in place. Then with a force of a man reaching for release, Viktor thrust his cock into Yuuri fast.

"Haaah!" Yuuri's eyes widened before it rolled to the back of his head.

"Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri," Viktor chanted his beloved's name at every push of his hips.

Yuuri's hands moved, looking for something, anything to grab on, to find purchase from and anchor himself on and as naturally as breathing, Yuuri reached out to Viktor. He held onto Viktor's arms, his fingers digging into Viktor's sweaty skin, and Viktor relished in the pain each mark Yuuri's nails left.

He could feel the strain eating at his muscles but he didn't slow down. Instead, he pushed down his body on Yuuri harder, spreading his legs impossibly wider.

"Yuuri..."

Yuuri could only mewl beneath his weight, the Japanese man's cock literally weeping in between their bodies.

"Come... Viktor... come," Yuuri panted in his ear. His brown eyes hazy and dark and sparkling with unshed tears.

"Yes, love."

Huffing a much needed breath, Viktor wrapped his arms tight around Yuuri's smaller frame. He held him and Yuuri held him in return. Caged him in his arms and legs as Viktor buries himself deeper into his warm walls.

In a last burst of effort, Viktor pistoned his hips faster against Yuuri's and with a cry of his name, Yuuri came.

Yuuri coming is the most majestic sight in the world. His legs parted unashamedly, his skin glistening with sweat, his chest desperately heaving for breath, his mouth open in a scream, his back arched and his cock swollen and spurting. God forbid that other people see Yuuri like this.

With his climax, Yuuri's walls tightened around Viktor's cock like a vise. Clamping down on Viktor hard and milking him for all his worth until he convulsed in ecstasy.

Viktor came with a shout of Yuuri's name. Growling and swearing under his breath as he rode out his orgasm by thrusting his hips. Yuuri twitched and shivered beneath him as Viktor's release continue to fill him. He is almost sobbing into Viktor's ear with the intensity of his orgasm.

"I got you baby. I got you," Viktor cooed in his fiance's ear even as he feels his own release still going.

He held Yuuri in a comforting embrace, kissing him softly on his temples, on his forehead, on his cheeks and on his lips. He pulled at Yuuri's cock and stroke him until Yuuri arched one last time with an adorable kick of his legs. A small jet of white liquid shot out softly from the tip of his cock, joining the warm mess on his stomach.

"You okay?" Viktor whispered with a smile. He couldn't help his hips from thrusting one last time too and Yuuri clutched tightly at his biceps from the sudden movement.

"Hmm...," Yuuri hummed, smiling back at him, his eyes closing contentedly as Viktor's cock shot one last jet of cum inside him.

All the tension finally left Viktor's body and he fell on top of Yuuri completely limp.

His head feels so much clearer. His body feels so much lighter. He just feels so much better all over and that's all because of the wonderful person in his arms.

Yuuri hums once more against him, too relaxed to even speak. He opted to open his eyes and there Viktor sees.

Yuuri is a shy man with very high walls. But gradually, slowly, he had let Viktor into his life, into his heart and into his body until they are connected in ways no one would ever be able to break apart.

Swirling in Yuuri's eyes is the love Viktor has never once thought he could have in this life. Yet, it's here. Right in front of him. Personified into this beautiful man.

And he loves him too.

Viktor loves him too.

"I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled. His sweet lips curving at the edges as he looks at Viktor's eyes.

"Love you..."

Viktor truly is blessed.

So this is why people go on honeymoons.

He doesn't know if it's the place, the thought that they're alone, the ambience, or a combination of all. But if this is how open and sweet it makes Yuuri in the morning, then Viktor could only imagine what will happen when night comes.

Thailand is truly amazing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was editing the second chapter of the other fic I'm writing that all of a sudden I lost inspiration. I don't want to leave it undone so I figure, why not make something else? Something easy? And something easy became 16 pages. But I got my inspiration back!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Thai. I'm not a figure skater. I'm a virgin. So if anything here is unrealistic or wrong (there's a lot), I am so sorry.
> 
> The cabaret and the jealousy will happen in the second chapter. I underestimated the length of the story and I thought, why not just split it into two so it's not so hard to read? I hope that's okay with everyone. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
